Baseball is known as America's pastime, and is growing in popularity throughout the world. Thousands of children and adults enjoy playing baseball or softball. Pitching the baseball or softball is a critical part of the game. Pitching is a skill that pitchers learn and develop overtime through hours, weeks, months and years of practice. Such practice is often tedious and lacks sufficient feedback to facilitate optimal pitching skill improvement.